Hans's Story Frozen
by IdreamofOTP
Summary: You know the story of the two sisters from Arendelle who's love can thaw, but what about the Prince everyone hates? What's his story? Here it is :) hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own frozen. Disney does.
1. Hans

His feet shuffled along the empty corridor, alone. Even at twelve years old, his stride shows every sign of being a royal: Shoulders straight, back straight and each and every auburn hair, straight. He makes his way along the green carpet that follows down the corridors, his black leather shoes leading the way. The red curtains were drawn open, letting the stars shine through the windows like a million fireflies in a deep blue sea.

He saw three of his brothers walking towards him, (one fourteen and two fifteen, being twins) and smiled at them. They stared straight ahead, as if he wasn't even there.

"Very funny, guys," The boy laughed sarcastically, only to be greeted with silence.

"Did you two hear something?" One of the twins laughed.

"I didn't hear anything," The other one smirked. "What about you, William?"

"Me either. Must be no one," William, the fourteen year old brother, laughed as the three continued to walk.

"Stop it guys," The boy was on the brink of tears. "You've been doing this for almost two months now… It's not nice,"

The three brothers kept laughing as they walked down the corridor and out of sight. Hans, the twelve year old boy, felt the tears burning in his eyes. He turned to go to the balcony that was just down the hall to see his oldest brother, Vincent, standing there. He looked every bit a king at twenty four years old, with his strong jaw line and smart black hair. He stared at Hans with pity.

"Oh Hans," He sighed, laughing slightly as he did. "If only there was someone out there who loves you."

Vincent turned and walked through the big oak doors to their parents room, leaving Hans stood in the dark corridor by himself with the first tear slowly falling down his cheek.

Hans ran to the tallest room in the tallest tower in the castle where he lived. He opened the doors and walked onto the balcony, flipping his legs of the side so that he was facing the stars perfectly. Each one gleamed in their own way.

"_A place of their own_" He thought. Hans made himself a mental note that he would find a place of **_HIS_** own, somewhere where he would shine brighter than any star and maybe, finally, be happy.


	2. Off to Arendelle

The black leather shoes walked down the corridor, the same one he always walked down. He passed his brothers, and this time it was Hans that ignored them. His white suit was pressed to perfection and his blue pants were as smart as ever. Hans didn't want to go to the neighbouring kingdom's coronation, but since he was the only one of his brothers (apart from Derek and Desmond, who disappeared to some other kingdom) everyone had a future of royalty set out for them in life.

Vincent, for example, was now king of the Southern Isles, ruling with all the dignity and respect that the former King and Queen (Hans's parents) did, before tragically dying. The King died on a boat with some of the other kingdoms that sank on its way to the kingdom of Corona for their Princess's wedding, while the Queen died of a long illness. Vincent, or King Vincent of the Southern Isles as he was more formally known, was the eldest of all thirteen brothers so he would be the first king. Hans, the youngest of them all, wanted to find his own kingdom to rule and be happier there.

Even eleven years later, Hans didn't forget his promise he made when he was twelve. He had a feeling he never would.

He collected his brown horse from the Royal Stables they had and saddled up. He had a change of clothes with him for the coronation ceremony and after-ball, where they would open the gates to the castle of Arendelle for the first time in as long as Hans could remember. For the first time, Hans would get a glimpse of the neighbouring kingdom's princesses. He should be excited, but all the kingdom's celebrations were the same: Boring, and seriously lacking in sandwiches. If it were up to Hans, he wouldn't be going anywhere. He'd be staying in the Southern Isles eating sandwiches and chocolates before going riding on his horse in the meadows, as King Hans of the Southern Isles. But that wasn't how it was, and Hans still had to marry into royalty somewhere if he had any hope for being king, and Arendelle was one of the last neighbouring kingdoms that hadn't married yet. He was hoping that this would be the one because he couldn't take any more of it.

"Let's go get me a queen," Hans muttered to his horse, with a smile. He bucked the reins and rode off down towards the Kingdom's Fjord where the boats would take Arendelle. He didn't really know much about this mysterious kingdom, let alone the queen at hand, but this might be Hans's chance and he wasn't going to miss it.


	3. Arriving at Arendelle

The wooden floor creaked under the weight of him and his horse. He looked around and saw himself ruling the kingdom. He could see himself looking out of the windows of the tall pale castle walls to the citizens below, walking through the village to greet other royals (maybe even his brothers?) at the Fjord that come to visit, sitting on the throne with the Queen and the Princess either side of him, staring adoringly at their new ruler. King Hans, Ruler of Arendelle.

He pulled his horse off the boat and climbed straight onto him. The gates were probably already open, considering the later arrival of the boat and the flood of people heading towards the castle, but Hans needed to think of a plan. How would he win over the queen? How would he convince this woman to fall in love with him? Why did they close the gates? What is he doing here? Would any of this really work?

The horse trotted towards the castle, but along the light, grey, cobbled path alone, away from the people. Just him and his horse, or so he thought. While he was lost in thought, his horse realised that a young girl had just come in the way of their path. A young girl, wearing a green dress with a black bodes that fit her shape perfectly, almost as a royal dress would. A young girl, with her light orange hair tied back into a bun with the green ribbon matching her dress keeping her hair in place. A young girl who had bright blue hopeful eyes and brown freckles dotted around her nose and cheeks. A young girl, with a skip in her step as she walked in their way. A young girl, who was singing while she walked:

_"For the First Time in Forever, Nothing's in my way!"_

Suddenly the horse hit into her, tossing her into a rowboat and sending her towards the water. It was then that Hans snapped back into reality in time to get the horse to put his foot down, stopping the boat from getting that far. He climbed of his horse, looking at the girl who was rather beautiful.

"Hey!" She wined.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" He asked her. The young girl smiled at Hans, her blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"Oh, uh, Hey," She smiled nervously. Hans felt a little more relaxed now that she was smiling at him. "Yes, I'm, uh, I'm fine. I'm sorry,"

"Are you sure?" He asked, putting out his hand to help her out of the boat, his previous thoughts left behind him.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," She stood up in the boat and neatened out her skirt as she spoke. "Uh…"

Realising that she was hinting for his name he recomposed himself. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles," he bowed slightly.

"Oh, um… Princess Anna of Arendelle," She curtsied.

"Princess?" It couldn't be… could it? Could this woman really be the soon to be Queen of Arendelle? A queen that Hans was hoping to marry… "Your Highness," He bowed. As he did, so did his horse, tipping the boat towards the water, sending Hans in with it this time. He fell on the Princess awkwardly, which then went further by the horse then realising his mistake and putting his foot back onto the boat, steadying it above the water again causing the Princess to then fall on top of him.

"I'm sorry," She blushed red as she pulled her sleeve back onto her shoulder. "This is awkward… I mean, not your awkward, my awkward… You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Hans blushed a little at the comment. Gorgeous? Hans wasn't used to this sort of attention. Usually the only attention that Hans had was if he was in someone's way, and they were telling him to move. Maybe Arendelle would be the place he rules over, finally.

Hans shook the thought out of his mind and stood up, helping the Princess up. "I'd like to formally apologise for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse… And everything after that."

"Oh, no, no... Not that Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa then it would be, you know, Eesh!" Princess Anna made a funny face that explained how she would react if someone had hit Elsa. Hans thought about this for a moment: If Princess Elsa was so… unfriendly, who's to say his plan would work? No one would be getting through to Elsa if someone accidentally hitting her with a horse would make her freak out… But maybe Anna would work. "Thankfully, it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans smiled questioningly. Princess Anna grinned at Hans as she stepped out of the boat. Rule with Princess Anna or Queen Elsa? If he was to marry Anna, how would he get rid of Elsa? Unless… No, he couldn't. Unless… could he?

The bells starting chiming in the background as he smiled at the Princess in front of him, who was staring back at him dreamily. The bells seemed to bring the Princess out of her dream as she stepped backwards.

"The bells, the coronation… I have to go. Um… Bye," Anna gave him a little wave and walked off.

Hans waved with a smile on his face as she ran. Unfortunately the horse did the same, letting go of the boat.

"Uh oh," Hans muttered as the boat fell, sending his straight into the water. When he resurfaces he had seaweed on his head that he took off. He smiled as his new goal ran off towards the coronation: Princess Anna.


	4. The Coronation and Ball

After changing from his blue trousers with grey jacket outfit he wore for the trip to Arendelle into the white suit with his red sash to represent the Southern Isles, Hans attended the Coronation. The coronation ceremony itself was rather boring and Hans found himself stuck between two strangers, one of which was asleep on his shoulder. Whenever Princess Anna looked over Hans would smile or wave, and then Anna would do the same back.

"You may all rise," Queen Elsa went to take her Sceptre and orb with gloves on, until they stopped her. "Your Highness, the gloves."

She took of the gloves with her fingers shaking. _Probably just the dirt_, Hans thought to himself. Everyone stood up, the elderly man next to him woke up, Princess Anna smiled and Princess Elsa became Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

The party was amazing. The room was filled with music as everyone danced across the floor and there was a sweet smell of chocolate floating through the air. The buffet table was filled with chocolate, sandwiches, pies and so much more sweet food that Hans was more than willing to try. The room fell silent as the Princess and Queen were announced into the room. Princess Anna came in as if she was rushing. She waved awkwardly at some villagers in the front row before being lead towards the left side of the room by the guards. Hans couldn't help but laugh at her awkwardness, she reminded him of himself when he was only a child, so desperate for attention that he became awkwardly clumsy. Hans wondered if Anna was the one who wanted the gates closed, or if today is a new day for her as well. Maybe winning over her heart would be easier than he originally thought. Then Queen Elsa entered the room, the golden crown resting on her almost white hair that has been pulled back into a bun, also, she's wearing the gloves again. _Definitely a thing about dirt_ Hans thought to himself. She looked very regal and detached as Anna gets pushed nearer to her, trying to refuse but getting put there anyway.

The music starts up again and Hans gets dragged into the dance by one of the girls from the village. They waltz around the floor but Hans makes sure that he keeps the two royals in sight. He sees them laughing then Elsa goes serious. Anna looks saddened and starts walking away. The village girl stops to talk to her friends from the village so Hans takes hold of the moment… literally. He hears a fall behind him and grabs the soft arm with his white glove.

He smiled down at the rather clumsy Princess Anna. "Glad I caught you," He laughed.

"Hans," She smiled.

The evening went amazing from there. Anna and Hans danced across the room, gazing into each others eyes (hers a twinkling blue) as they swirled and glided around the room. Then, the two snuck into the royal gardens laughing around and joking (where Anna accidentally hit him in the face during one of her stories), followed by telling stories about their past on the balcony of one of the corridors under the stars (much like one that Hans used to look from back in his family's castle in the Southern Isles).

"…So then William just fell right into the lake," Hans laughed.

Anna laughed along, seeming really delighted with being with Hans. "Wait, you have how many older brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers," Hans sighed. "Three of which ignored me for literally two years."

"That's awful," Anna looked at Hans with sadness and understanding.

"It's what brothers do," Hans shrugged off his sadness. He'd gotten over, what he called 'The Silent Times', a while ago but it still left a scar. Like a whole in his heart that couldn't be filled, unless he showed them wrong. That's why Hans was determined to get a crown.

"And sisters," Anna sighed sadly. '_And Sisters'… So Elsa did the same to Anna?_ He thought to himself as he prepared to listen to Anna's story. "Elsa and I used to be really close and then one day she just… shut me out and… never told me why."

Anna looked down at her hands in her lap as she remembered her 'Isolation Time'. Hans almost suddenly knew that Anna was the one. Anna was as desperate for love as Hans had been during his Silent Times, and they both came from a bad background. Anna was a princess though, and that was Hans's only negative. How would he get rid of Elsa? He decided to face that obstacle if he came to it.

"I would never shut you out," Hans smiled as he touched her shoulder gently. She smiled up at him with hope.

"Can I just… Say something crazy?" She laughed awkwardly.

"I love crazy!" Hans laughed.

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face," _Anna sang, slamming the doors to the balcony as she sang. _"But then suddenly I bumped into you,"_

Hans took the moment to win over Anna's heart, while secretly letting her know his plan. "I was feeling the same thing, because like: _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue,"_

Anna laughed in memory of the evening. They sing together, _"But with you, I found my place, I see your face. And it's nothing like I've every known before."_ The two leap across to the neighbouring balcony as they sing their duet. _"Love is an open door!"_

_Wow. _ Hans thought to himself as they sang around the castle. _It's working. She might actually be falling in love with me… And she isn't ugly, I could have done a lot worse. Wait… Do I like her as well? No. Stay focused Hans… She's just another obstacle to overcome to get the crown… A rather pretty obstacle at that._

Before Hans knew it they were on a cliff next to a waterfall overlooking the whole of Arendelle, each and every star and shooting star in the sky and the whole of the deep blue ocean, stretching far as Hans could see. Their hands made the shape of a heart that fit around the moon as Anna looked dreamily at him.

_This is it, now or never._ Hans thought to himself.

"Can I say something crazy?" Anna laughed as she realised that these were the words she'd said earlier. Hans got down on one knee and took Anna's hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Hans hoped and hope she'd say yes, say yes… _Say Yes! _"Yes,"

Hans's heart soared. She said yes… He's engaged… He's almost there, almost King.


	5. The Engagement Announcement

Anna dragged Hans towards the ballroom, running as she did so. She pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered there and ran towards her sister, Hans close behind her.

"Elsa! Sorry, Queen Elsa, your highness," Queen Elsa dismissed her previous conversationalists and looked from Hans to Anna. "I'd like, well we would like, um your permission for… our…"

"Our Marriage," Hans and Anna said together, holding their hands close together.

"What, I'm confused?" Elsa asked confused.

"We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course and we'll have soup, roast and ice cream…Oh!" Anna listed the list of things she'd planned for their wedding. "Wait, would we live here?"

"Here?" Queen Elsa asked getting more and more confused.

"Absolutely!" Hans exclaimed _that's the way to rule a kingdom, Anna: by being in it._

"Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers to live here as well! Of course, we have the room!"

_No way! _Hans thought. _I spent my whole life trying to become king to get AWAY from them, they are NOT living here!_

"Wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one's getting married." Elsa tried to calm her down.

_WHAT!? NOT GETTING MARRIED! I AM SUPPOSED TO BECOME A KING!_

"Wait, what?" Anna and Hans stared at her in confusion.

"Look, can I talk to you, please?" She asked Anna, gazing at Hans. "Alone."

"No. Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." Hans felt flattered that Anna stuck up for him, rather than dismissing him as quickly as her sister did. He felt very glad that he'd chosen Anna to marry, instead of trying to get through to Elsa. She clearly dealt with everything in emptiness, and Hans began to question whether or not she had the strength to become Queen if she couldn't even be a good sister to Anna.

Elsa looked a little lost at first, as if debating whether or not to say anything at all, but eventually she regained a regal state and spoke. "Fine: You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Anna spit back at her. _True love… if that was what it was._

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa spoke.

"More than you," Anna almost yelled. Hans suddenly felt very uncomfortable being in the situation. Why couldn't he just be king and let them argue afterwards? "All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa looked genuinely hurt at this, staring at Anna as if she wasn't expecting that reply. She glared at Anna. "You asked for my blessing, but the answer is no. Now, excuse me."

Hans looked as she began to walk away. That can't be it. Not when he was so close… Unless Elsa knew his plans, but she couldn't, could she? No… how? Hans had to do something, anything… and quickly.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease-" Hans started.

"No, you may not." Elsa dismissed him, rather flustered. "And I… I think you should go." As she walked past the Royal Handler she ordered. "The party is over, close the gates."

The Royal Handler walked off to give the message and Hans panicked. It can't be over, this was it. The kingdom he had to rule over, his own place, a place where somebody out there loved him. He couldn't just let it go.

Just when he was about to do something, Anna stepped in, "What? Elsa, no, Wait!" Grabbing Elsa's glove as she did so. Elsa turned around and asked Anna for her glove back, trying to grab it but Anna kept hold of it. "Elsa, please. I can't live like this anymore,"

Elsa hugged her bare hand with her gloved one; bring the two close to her heart. She looked desperate for her glove back and stared at Anna with sadness. "Then leave," She muttered, so quietly Hans wondered if she'd said it at all. If Anna left then Hans couldn't become King without marrying Elsa, something that appeared to be impossible.

"What?" Anna said, almost as crushed as Hans felt. If he wasn't King he'd have to go back to the Southern Isles to face his brothers as a loser, and Hans was sick of the words from his childhood that still haunted him to that day: _If only somebody out there loved you._

Elsa began to walk to the doors that lead to the ballroom, leaving. It couldn't end like this, it wouldn't end like this. Hans wasn't a loser, and he wasn't going to go home as one.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna yelled at her, attracting people to turn around and look at the commotion that had now occurred between the two sisters of Arendelle.

"Enough Anna," Elsa muttered angrily, still walking to the door.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?!" Anna yelled, getting louder and angrier with each different question. She still had the blue glove in her hand. "What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled, spinning her free hand round with her and shooting icy spiked out. So that was why she wore the gloves, why she didn't want people going to the castle, why the gates were closed all these years, why she was so distance… Elsa had been exposed as the Ice Queen she truly was.


	6. Left in Charge

Elsa ran straight out of the room, leaving the icy spikes pointing at the gathered crowd. Anna, glove still in hand stared in shock. She looked down at the blue glove in her hand. That was why Elsa shut her out, which was why she stopped being her best friend… that was why she had the icy white stripe in her hair. Elsa had ice powers, and Anna couldn't believe it.

Neither could the rest of the crowd. Only two minutes earlier they were all dancing, eating and chatting away in the happy warm atmosphere. But those two minutes were gone, they weren't coming back. The happy warm atmosphere was now replaced by a shocked confused cold one. Since when did their queen have powers? Was it witchcraft? Sorcery, like the Duke of Weselton was suggesting? Why did no one know about this?

Caught up in all the drama, Hans almost forgot his main goal. He was too busy focused on Anna. _It must be a lot for her to take in,_ he considered. _Or did she know about this? Was there ever going to be a wedding for them? Did she really buy into the true love deal? She did. She had too… she caused this. If she'd given Elsa her glove back, or gone somewhere private… what if others try to marry Anna? What if they use her to get close to the Queen to use her powers? How will I get the crown if there are others keeping an eye on the queen? Why did she have to have powers? …How will I get the crown now?_

Hans started walking over to Anna. "Anna, what do we do about -" He was cut short by Anna running out of the room. He immediately ran after her, the Duke of Weselton and his guards closely following behind him. He was not going to let the evening finish there. All they had to do was find Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, following the corridors as if she knew where Elsa would be.

"Anna, slow down!" Hans called after her, which of course, she didn't. She was too determined to get to her sister.

They burst through the castle's front doors to face a horrible scene. The darkness of the night was in full effect for people standing in the courtyard, making it more difficult to see at first since they had just come from the warm light of the inside. Elsa (now stood by the fountain) had frozen over the water, causing it stick out in spikes in a claw-like way. A mother was desperately trying to get a baby to stop crying and the whole crowd had gathered away from Elsa. The Duke of Weselton had somehow beaten them outside and was lying on the floor now filled with ice, his guard lying nearby.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted again, glove still in hand.

Elsa ran towards the gate quickly, Anna and Hans following swiftly behind her. Anna led Hans through a little stone archway that showed them to steps down to part of the Fjord.

"Wait, please!" Anna cried. Elsa was standing on the water of the Fjord, the bit she was stood on now frozen over. She then started running across the water. With each and every step she took the water froze solid, making the fjord turn into an icy path for Elsa to run across, her purple cape blowing behind her.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna tried to run after her, slipping and falling onto the ice. Hans ran to her side, his gloved hand holding her shoulder gently. They watched as Elsa ran to the mountain on the other side. Or at least, Anna did. Hans was too busy noticing the sudden change on the Fjord.

"The Fjord," He muttered. Anna looked around as the Fjord water slowly turned to ice, locking the boats in the docks to their set positions and encasing the water around the castle in solid, cold ice.

Snow began falling as Hans and Anna made their way back to the castle and through the crowd of villagers. The temperature had dropped increasing and Anna began rubbing her arms to try to keep herself warm.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked her, wanting to show her that he was still there.

"No," She answered quickly, as if the answer was obvious. It sort of was, since Hans knew that Anna wouldn't be alright, just like no one else was alright. They were cold and confused.

"Did you know?" He caught up with her, and she looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"No," She muttered.

"It's snowing, it's snowing!" The Duke of Weselton starting to freak out. "The Queen has cursed this land, she must be stopped. You have to go after her!" He grabbed one of his guards.

"Wait no!" Anna stopped him, yet again leaving Hans's side.

"YOU!" The Duke pushed his guards together, shoulder to shoulder, so they created a barrier from Anna. "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?"

"No, no," Anna told him. "I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right, she is," Hans stepped in. He still had a chance to rule the throne. If Queen Elsa never returned to Arendelle then Anna would get named Queen. With no Elsa around to stop them they could be married, just like they wanted (considering that they were now fiancés) and then Hans would finally become a king. Anna looked up at him as if he had just insulted her, so he added; "In the best way."

Anna smiled at him before going back to talking to the Duke of Weselton. "My- My sister's not a monster!"

"She nearly killed me!" The Duke yelled.

"You slipped on ice," Hans answered, very matter-of-factly.

"Her ice!"

"It was an accident," Anna tried to tell him. "She was scared. She didn't mean it; she didn't mean any of this." Anna was telling both Hans and the Duke of Weselton, who were both listening. "Tonight was my fault, I pushed her so… I'm the one who needs to go after her."

"What?" Hans whispered. If Anna went after Elsa and neither of them came back, then Hans wouldn't be counted as the Royal family until he married Anna. He wouldn't be King, someone else would. The whole ordeal would have been a complete waste.

"Fetch me my horse, please." Anna requested.

"Anna, no, it's too dangerous!" Hans tried to protest again Anna.

"Elsa's not dangerous," Anna shrugged. Before Hans could say anything else, Anna started talking again. "I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

_NO! _Hans thought. _If she brings her back then I WILL NEVER BE KING! Can't I ever catch a break? If Elsa comes back then there is no way me and Anna will be married, no way will I be king and NO WAY will I get to stay in Arendelle. I'll get pushed back to the Southern Isles as the unlucky thirteenth brother who can't even get a princess to marry him. The unlucky, thirteenth laughing stock of the town. That cannot happen._

_ Unless I can stop this. I can go with Anna and trick the queen into never coming back. Anna will marry me for going with her and Elsa will stay… wherever she is. Everyone will be happy. I'll be king, Anna will be married and Elsa will be free. Perfect._

"I'm coming with you," Hans said.

"No," Anna said. _WHAT? SERIOUSLY?! _Hans thought. "I need you here, to take care of Arendelle."

Hans almost punched the air right there. _To take care of Arendelle_ was all he could think of. Hans was in charge while they were both away, so for at least a short while, he would be a temporary king. "On my honour," He took Anna's hand before she climbed onto her white horse, a green cape wrapped around her.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge," She tells the people of Arendelle.

"Are you sure that you can trust her?" He looks into Anna's beautiful blue eyes. "I don't want you getting hurt," He says honestly. He doesn't. If anything happened to Anna then Hans wouldn't get to become full time king.

"She's my sister: she would never hurt me."

Anna rode off out of the gates, leaving Hans stood in the courtyard with the villagers and the Duke of Weselton.

"What do we do first then?" The Duke asked.

Hans thought for a moment. What would a King do? A King would always be kind to the villagers, and help to calm nerves when they needed. "I suggest that the families go back to their homes. Use whatever means you have of keeping yourselves warm, but in the mean time, Cocoa and blankets will be given out from the castle to those in need across the village. This won't be easy, but I need to make sure that everyone remains safe until this winter's snow is over."

The villagers then began to leave the courtyard, returning back to their homes in the village. Hans went to go back to give the news to the party guests that they won't be leaving, considering the Fjord's state, but there are rooms in the castle for those who need it, when a voice came from behind him.

"Are you sure that this is wise, Prince Hans," The Duke spoke. "Giving away Arendelle's trade like this?"

"It's an emergency. And if I were you I would keep your nose out: Princess Anna left me in charge, not you."

"A very wise decision, I'm sure."

With that, Hans turned back to the party. _That Duke is going to be trouble._ Hans thought as his leather black shoes walked along the carpet._ Maybe he has a plan for the throne of his own. _Hans then became very determined NOT to allow the Duke of Weselton to cause any trouble. He had to keep the kingdom in good condition so that Anna would see that he was King Material when she returned. Whenever that may be.


	7. Princess of Corona

**Thank you so much to everyone that is reviewing, favoriting and following! In this chapter, I decided to add Rapunzel and Eugene to this story with Rapunzel being Anna and Elsa's cousin :) Also, I do not own Frozen. If I did, I would add more hints about Hans's brothers. Now on with the story :D**

The day got colder and colder for Arendelle after Elsa and Anna left. Hans had the castle gates opened and had gathered guards from the castle to help give out warm blankets to the people of Arendelle and the visitors that were stuck there, as well as hot cocoa being served in the great hall. Fires were lit inside and everyone had a blanket. Hans was doing a pretty good job of keeping the kingdom alive.

He came across two people he recognised as the Prince and Princess of Corona, Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel, shivering without a blanket. He approached them, blanket in hand.

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona," Hans bowed slightly. "Here is a blanket to keep you warm. The gates are opened and there is hot cocoa being served in the great hall."

"Thank you, Prince Hans." She smiled taking the soft blanket from his hands.

"Yes, thanks." Prince Eugene said, placing an arm around Rapunzel's shoulder.

"How do you two know the Princesses then?" He asked, walking back towards the castle with them as most people had already gathered. Despite it being late at night, nearly all the kingdom were awake due to the fear of what will become of their Kingdom should the Princess and the Queen not return.

"Oh, Elsa and Anna are my cousins," Rapunzel said while Eugene wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "It was my wedding that so many family and trading kingdoms lost… their…"

Rapunzel just looked sadly at Eugene, who held her a little closer. Hans knew what she meant: He lost his father on that ship as well. It would have been both his parents had his mother not been feeling sick at the time. For fear of contaminating anyone with her flu she stayed at home, in bed. Vincent filled in as honorary King (much like Hans was doing in Arendelle) but Vincent didn't take it seriously. He kept on ordering Hans about so much that Hans spent most of his time on the fields of the Southern Isles on his trusty horse.  
When he one day returned from riding there was a letter from the king of Corona saying that the ship had sank at sea, killing Hans's dad. Vincent didn't clown around after that, as the realisation that he would be king sooner than he thought sunk in. He had to start attending lessons on how to rule a kingdom with Andrew and Edward (Hans's second and third oldest brothers) in preparation to one day become a king, which Vincent did after the illness that stopped the Queen from making it to Corona killed her two years later. Theodore and Charles (the seventh and eighth brother) went into guard training to become guards for the Southern Isles. Derek and Desmond (tenth and eleventh brother) left the kingdom shortly after the Queen's death since they wouldn't get to be kings due to the long line of brothers ahead of them.

Vincent, Andrew, Edward, Peter (the fourth brother), Robert (the fifth brother), Christian (the ninth brother) and even William (the twelfth brother) all became a king of somewhere eventually, by marrying into the royal families that lived nearby. Prince George (the sixth brother) stayed in the Southern Isles as an heir for if Vincent died without family (which Hans doubted would happen since Vincent married a woman called Caroline from the village, making her the Queen, just last year).

Yes, Hans knew all about the ship that sank on its way to Corona for Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding as his life changed on that day, making him the unlucky thirteenth destined to fail… Until now.

"I understand," Hans said, sympathetically. "It was an honour to meet the two of you,"

"The pleasure's all mine, Prince Hans." Rapunzel curtsied.

Hans decided that he wouldn't have minded if it were Princess Rapunzel that he ended up marrying instead of Anna: She was a kind soul. But she seemed smart, smart enough to figure out if Hans wanted the crown or not. Thankfully, it looked as though she hadn't figured out that was why he was here in Arendelle, instead of back in the Southern Isles.

The thought of Anna made his stomach knot. What if she didn't return? Even though Hans was after the crown and not a true love, he couldn't have denied that Anna made him laugh. Anna did make him laugh; she made him feel a little stronger. Anna made him feel like he wasn't just the unlucky thirteenth spare, and more like the handsome prince he wanted to be. When he was with her, he felt something special. He liked Anna (there was no denying that), and the thought that something bad might happen to her and his chance to become king scared him. He looked up into the night sky and wished for something else: He wished for Anna to return safely.


	8. Temporary King

The cold summer night went slowly for Hans, and he had to attend a meeting with some of the leaders of the other kingdoms to decide what be best for Arendelle at the time. There were too many people in the Great Hall for them to say much there, so they moved into one of the rooms Hans found down the hall: a large room with bookshelves on every wall and a great oak table in the middle of the room with plenty of seats for everyone to fit in. _This must be their library._ Hans thought as he sat at the end of the table.

"Our people are cold," Someone from the village spoke up. "There isn't much space left in the hall to fit anymore people and yet there are still people outside with no other option,"

"The best option here," Princess Rapunzel chipped in. "Would be to care for the other Kingdoms first. Everyone in Arendelle already has there homes to go to, but for others there is literally no where else to go. We can't leave because the Fjord's frozen over."

The kingdoms started bickering between each other and Hans slammed a fist down on the table. "Enough! We won't settle anything this way,"

"And what do I_ you _intend to do about it?" The Duke of Weselton hissed.

"I was left in charge. Princess Rapunzel is right; the kingdoms need the great hall. The villagers are to return to their homes, but they are not being cast aside. We shall continue to bring blankets and cocoa to those in need. We have to do whatever it takes to ensure that this kingdom remains safe until the storm has cleared." Hans spoke clearly to the kingdoms who were listening to his every word. "End of discussion. Thank you for your time."

Hans passed the message onto some guards, gathered some blankets and went out to the citizens in the village. He handed them around to those in need with the help of two guards. The Duke of Weselton was following Hans around, pretending as though Hans didn't even notice that he was there. He did notice, and it really annoyed him, but he had more important this to focus on. Hans was finally acting as a king, and he loved it. Arendelle was just like the kingdoms he'd dreamed about, wished about and now finally had.

By daytime, a layer of solid ice was covering everything in sight, except of course, the villagers. There are two villagers fighting over a plank of wood for the fire about which way up it should be facing, but Hans leaves them to sort it out. "Cloak, does anyone need a cloak?" He calls into the crowd.

One of the villagers approaches him, taking a cloak. "Arendelle is indebted to you, your highness,"

Hans smiles. _Even the villagers already like me…Maybe they wouldn't mind me being king._ "The castle is open: there is soup in the great hall." Hans then hands the stack of cloaks to the guards nearby. "Please, hand these out,"

As he begins to walk off to the castle he hears the sound of what sounds like heeled boots and his prediction is confirmed when a small man approaches him: The Duke of Weselton. "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

Hans had had enough of the old man, walking around after him and telling him how to do the job Anna had left for him. Who cared if the trade went low when they weren't even sure when the winter would be ending? He stood tall, like how his brothers look when they are in public view as king. "Princess Anna has given me her orders and-"

"That's another thing!" The Duke cut him off. "Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

_Yes. Okay? Yes it has possibly occurred to me once or twice that this all might be a set up, or that there is a specific reason as to why Anna didn't want me to go with her. All I want is to become King and rule a Kingdom, which you making it pretty hard to do!_ Hans wanted to scream at him. He didn't, of course, because that's not the regal thing to do. A good King addresses the situation at hand with manners and honour, never stooping to the enemy's level. He glared down at the Duke of Weselton. "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

The elderly man looked startled as Hans spoke the words. "Treason?"

Hans was about to say something else to him when they heard the sound of an alarmed horse: Anna's horse. But Anna wasn't on it. _Oh no, where is she? What did her sister do to her?_ Hans thought about Anna trying to get through to her sister, only to be left in trouble. _What if she never made it to her sister?_ _Now how will I get the crown?_

He grabbed its reins and tried to calm it down. The crowd begin to question where Anna is, and Hans looks up at the North Mountain. _What has she done to her?_ The crowd look at him with troubled faces. _Think Hans, Think! What to do… what to…_

"Princess Anna is in trouble," He calls out to the crowd. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her,"

Many volunteers, some from Arendelle and some from their trading partners, rush over to help Hans set out to find her. The Duke of Weselton puts forwards his guards. _Oh great! A couple of spies, that's just what I need. I'll bring Anna back and Elsa will be so ashamed she'll have to stay and hide. Anna will see me as her prince in shining armour and marry me… And then I'll finally get to be king._

Hans climbs onto his horse, which one of the castle guards brought him, and makes sure everyone else gets a horse who volunteered to help. He gives the crowd one last look who all return it with a look of hope and heroism. It makes Hans feel like a real king, like all those 'Silent Times' never happened. It's just him and the kingdom. Him, being King Hans of Arendelle.


	9. The Palace made of Ice

The horse trotted through the snowy mountain slowly, taking nearly six hours to get there. The mountain was cold and unlike any snow Hans had experienced before. In the Southern Isles it was mostly hot and even the winters didn't snow as heavy as this, but Hans adapted to the cold quickly. Even if the cold was affecting him, he couldn't let it show. Not in front of the volunteers who were counting on him to lead them to the Princess's rescue, whatever situation it may be. Thankfully, Hans had winter clothes that he'd been given from Arendelle to change into when needed (which he'd needed an hour earlier, so was then nice and warm in the darker clothing).

He still hoped that Anna was safe, but was mostly surprised that he hadn't already seen her. _Hadn't she come to the North Mountain?_ Hans thought. _Didn't she chase after her sister, but got into trouble along the way which then led her horse back to Arendelle? Where, if she isn't anywhere along this path, is she?_ Hans began to wonder if the trip was useful at all… What would happen get them if they somehow did find Anna? What would happen if they couldn't find her, and they make it to Elsa's and she isn't there? What does he do then?

His thoughts are disrupted by one of the volunteers, gasping at the sight in front of them. They'd made it to the top of the mountain, where a big blue palace stood tall in front of them made completely out of ice. Queen Elsa's snow Palace.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen." Hans told the volunteers, looking at the Duke's guards. "Do you understand?"

The two guards exchanged a look, a look as if to say 'we'll have to find her without him knowing'. Hans knew what the Duke was up to though: He wanted an end to the winter so that Hans didn't keep on handing out 'Arendelle's tradable goods'. If something bad happened to Elsa then Anna would be too upset to cope, of course she would. She risked her own life to come and try to get her sister to come back, not knowing whether or not she would even agree to it. If Anna was upset, she wouldn't want to get married. Hans would never be king.

Suddenly, Hans saw a shadow reflecting on the snow. He turned around a saw a huge monster, made out of snow. He had sharp, icy spikes sticking out of his back and hand, looking like claws. Hans drew his sword quickly, ready to attack.

"Go away!" The Monster growls viciously at them.

He slams one of his snows hands down, Hans jumping out of the way just in time. The volunteers begin attacking the monster, but he doesn't falter. Arrows hit him in the arm but it just makes the monster angrier, roaring with his icy fangs on show. He knocks the Duke's guards into a pile of snow, and for a second, Hans fears that there might be another one. Fortunately, there isn't, and the two guards just hit the snow and fall to the floor.

Hans is brushed to the floor, narrowly missing the claw once again when he notices something: The Dukes guards are heading up the icy staircase and into the palace. _They must have seen the Queen_, Hans thinks.

Hans's sword is still drawn in his hand at the ready as he slices through the monster's leg and runs up the stairs quickly, the rest of the volunteers following him. Half way up the staircase the monster goes to hit him, but gets the railing of the staircase instead. Hans falls down, but grabs the remaining stairs with one hand and his sword still in the other. He watches as the monster falls to its certain death, his gloved hand desperately holding onto the stairs for his life. Thankfully, the volunteers help him up and they take to the palace once more.

_Got to get her back alive_ He thinks, _For Anna_. He can't see them anywhere in the blue ice room, but he can see more stairs. He takes his chances and runs up them as quickly as he can. When he gets to the top room in the palace he can't believe what he sees. The ice on the floor and walls are a strange yellowish colour, reflecting around the room; there is a crossbow from one of Weselton's guards on the floor with blocks of ice and spikes are scattered around the floor; One of the Weselton guards are being pined against the cold wall by spikes of ice while the other is being slowly pushed off the balcony, the doors of which are broken by the block of ice pushing him forwards. Elsa stands in the middle of the room in a blue, shimmering ice dress, the previously formal hair now in a sophisticated braid down thrown over her should. Her gloves are off and she is using her magic at full force to control the guards. The place makes Elsa appear to be exactly what the town see her as: A monster.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans calls out to her, the volunteers still standing behind him. "Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Elsa turns around, the horror on her face as the realisation dawns on her. She looks at Hans in shock, and stops using the magic. Out of the corner of his eyes, Hans sees that one of the Weselton guards still have their crossbow and is aiming towards Elsa. He runs just in time to hit the crossbow up, the bow flying towards the icy chandelier in the ceiling rather than at the Queen. It slices and there is a gasp from Elsa as it starts falling towards her. She grabs her dress and runs quickly away from the chandelier's crash. The she slips forwards on the ice and goes unconscious.

Hans runs towards Elsa's body to assess damage as the two Weselton guards run off down the stairs. He sees her face lying on the icy floor with her eyes closed. He scoops up her body, which is unsurprising cold due to the icy dress, and begins to leave.

"Prince Hans, I can-" One of the volunteers begin but Hans cuts him off.

"No, I can carry her." Hans says sternly walking down the ice stairs carefully. _If Anna sees me with Elsa then it will make me look more and more like a hero. I can handle it, you will not be the one to get the glory_, He adds silently.

He climbs upon his horse and begins riding, now in the middle of the pack. The Weselton guards are no where to be seen but Hans isn't surprised in the slightest. The trip back is quicker than the trip there, considering they have the Queen now. Hans breathes heavily as he looks at Elsa. _What kind of queen are you? _He thinks, _How did you ever get to become a ruler and I didn't… Some ruler, considering I've been the one looking after your kingdom while you were building dresses and creating snow monstrosities. And what does Anna look up to you for? Because you're older? Because you shut her out and left her and she wants to know why? Why did you shut her out? Was it just for a laugh like my brothers, or was it something important? Why didn't you want me to marry Anna if you barely even know what she wants?_

_Why is it only now that you have been exposed as the true ice queen you really are?_


	10. Feels like Home

When they all first arrived back at Arendelle, it was weird. For Hans, it was like returning home after going on a holiday. He'd gotten to love Arendelle, despite the winter chill that loomed over everything. As he rode back into the frosted village with the queen still wrapped securely in his arms he felt proud, but worried for her health. If anything was wrong he wouldn't know how to explain it to Anna, if she even gave him time to. Hans didn't even know what it was he was supposed to do with Elsa… What does someone do with a magical queen that doesn't trust you who is unconscious in your arms?

He decided that the best thing to do would be to ride to the castle and choose a judgement there. He placed Elsa down on a bed in one of the dungeons, changed back into his travel clothes he'd first arrived in Arendelle in and went up to yet another multi-kingdom meeting.

"Is she alright?" Princess Rapunzel said the minute Hans walked in, sending the room to silence. "Is she alive? What happened?"

"She's fine, everything is okay," Hans smiled at her but Rapunzel seemed on edge, before turning to the Duke of Weselton. "No thanks to you,"

The Duke glared back at Hans. "I'm afraid I don't know what it is you mean, _Prince_ Hans,"

"What I mean is committing treason is a criminal offence," Hans didn't like the way the Duke said Prince. The hiss in his voice made Hans fall from him Royal cloud he'd created for himself. He saw himself as practically King, especially considering that this was his second meeting as the temporary King of Arendelle. For how long would be decided on how the meeting went.

"You committed treason?" One of the other Kingdom's royals asked. "How, I mean, what did he do?"

"He sent two guards forward to help volunteer, then under his commands, the two guards tried to kill Queen Elsa. If I hadn't knocked the crossbow she'd be dead by now… Because of him." Hans glared. "Not- Not to sound big headed or anything…"

The meeting was cut short however by a guard walking into the room.

"Prince Hans," He held the door open. "She's awake."

"I want to see her." Rapunzel stood up just as quickly as Hans did.

"No, not yet… We don't know how well she is yet. I will inform you on how she's doing though."

Princess Rapunzel looked as though she was going to object when Prince Eugene stood and took her hand. "Leave him, Blondie."

Prince Hans then walked down to the dungeons with the guards. He stopped outside the door, lantern in hand. The guards tried to follow him in but he told them to stay outside. _Time to stop the winter_, Hans thought.

When he first walked into the room, the first thing he picked up on was how small it was. There was only the cold grey floor, the grey walls with one small window and a bed with a blanket on, the blanket now pushed up to one end rather than wrapped around the queen like Hans originally placed it. Queen Elsa was stood near the window, chained hands held closely behind her as she turned and looked at Hans. He placed the lantern down and walked over to her, noting on how much colder the room was now that she was awake and moving.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," Hans explained, moving towards her.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle," Elsa looked up at Hans, who actually began to feel slightly sorry for her, until she order him to get Anna.

_Doesn't she know? Did she really think that Anna wouldn't be the first person to see her if she was there? Surely, surely she knows where Anna is. She knows… doesn't she? Or does she… what if she doesn't know? What if no one knows? How will anyone ever find Anna?_ "Anna has not returned." He told her. Elsa looked up and out to the frozen Fjord that lies just outside her cell. "If you could just stop the winter… Bring back summer, please."

"Don't you see?" She had a pained look in her eye, but Hans refused to feel pity. _There must be something she's hiding. Anna wouldn't just go missing, and if anyone would know it would be Elsa._ He tried to read her eyes for a sign that she was lying but he couldn't see any. "I can't…" She muttered.

The realisation of an eternal winter, with no Anna and a queen that can't even control her own power made Hans realise that he was further away from being King than he'd originally thought. What if he never became a king? What if, because of Elsa, he would never get to be a king, prove that he's worthy to be a brother to his brothers and walk back into the Southern Isles with his head held high? Because of Elsa, he might not get his dream.

"You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa begged him.  
_Don't do it Hans! _A voice called out to him in his head. _If you let her out she might endanger the entire kingdom! She's better off left here, where she can't hurt anyone and she can't run away from the truth: Because of her, Arendelle will never be the same again. _"I'll do what I can," Hans lied. Why would he help her? What had she ever done to help him? Nothing, in fact, almost everything she'd done had un-helped him… she didn't deserve to be let out. She didn't deserve the crown or the throne or the title… Queen Elsa of Arendelle? What did she know about being Queen? Nothing, that's what… But Hans knew about being a King. He could rule Arendelle, without sending the kingdom into an everlasting winter and losing their only princess.

"Well?" The guards ask as Hans steps back into the corridor.

"Keep her in there," He tells them firmly. "But keep her safe. If she gets out… who knows what?"

"Are you sure that's wise, Prince Hans?" Another guard asks.

"Just until Anna returns, if she does." That's when they hear the sound of ice. "What's that noise?" The guards get the key back into the door and try to open it when they can't: it's blocked with a thin layer of ice. "Careful, she's a menace." They start trying to get the door open, and eventual the ice gives way. The door swings open and Hans runs back into the room, only to find the entirety of the windowed wall to be smashed down with, you guessed it: Ice.

_It seems there will only be one way to stop that monster._ Hans thought as he glared at the frozen over Fjord that somewhere hold the queen.


	11. Princess Anna's Return

Hans made his way quickly back up to one of the main rooms in the castle. He needed to form a plan. _You don't have to do this! _A voice in his head called. He pushed that voice aside. _Yes, I do. If I don't then I'll never get to become a king. I deserve to be a king. King Hans… King Hans._ Hans's need for the crown was becoming more and more desperate. He had waited his whole life, and now that he was so close he wouldn't let anyone get in his way.

On his way back up he was sidetracked by the voice he'd grown to despise. One of the things he was mostly looking forward to after he became king was never having to hear the evil old man's voice again, constantly nagging him or putting him down. Hans hated this man, more than he hated Elsa, but he didn't have the power to do anything… Well, not yet he didn't.

"Prince Hans," The Duke of Weselton began. "I feel as though-"

"What?" Hans snapped. "What do you feel? You feel as though I am doing a bad job? Is that it? You feel as though the Queen escaping is my fault?"

"The Queen's escaped?" The Duke gasped. "What? No… that's not it at all. Perhaps we should talk somewhere more... Private?"

Hans really didn't want to go anywhere with this man. Who knew what criticism he had to throw in Hans face, but then again, what if it's something really important. The two guards of Arendelle that followed him from the dungeon show up, standing closely behind Hans.

"Stand on guard near the castle gates," Hans orders them. "Do not allow anyone but Princess Anna through, should she return. Should Queen Elsa return, send her straight into the dungeons. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Prince Hans."

The two guards left and he followed the Duke of Weselton into the closest room there was. The room consisted of wooden flooring surrounded by four green walls, one with a window, one with a fireplace and one with the door they entered through. The fireplace was already lit, by who Hans didn't know. Then again, most of the fireplaces in all of Arendelle were lit at that particular time. Just because the Queen had returned didn't mean that the cold had stopped, in fact, it had done quite the opposite. A red rug was spread across the wooden floor which couches were edged on it. There were two bookcases and some other various chairs surrounding some of the walls with two pictures on either side of the fireplace.

"I know your plan." The Duke of Weselton said when the doors were closed. "And I want in."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hans lied, something he found himself doing regularly now.

"Of course not," The Duke smiled. "But when the Queen is stripped of her title for causing such disaster, no doubt the throne will be handed down to Anna. You want to marry Anna for the throne, and then become a king. Honestly, I don't blame you-"

"Thank you, for wasting my time." Hans said sternly. _How dare he know?_ "But I don't know what it you're saying. I love Princess Anna, and it is not my fault that you do not know what love is—what is that?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something moving towards the castle outside the window. _Queen Elsa? No… it's a horse? No… A reindeer. But who is the…_

"It looks like Princess Anna, only with a different hair colour?" The duke said.

He was right. Anna was riding towards the castle on a reindeer, encased in someone's arms… A man's arms. _No. No. No. How could she? _Hans thought. _I though she said it was true love… I thought we were going to be married… And yet here she comes riding across the castle bridge with a different man? No. What if she thinks that this man is her true love? What if she chooses to marry him? No. How could she? I am so close to the crown I can almost feel it, and now she's in love with someone else? But if she is in love with someone else, why is she coming back? And why is her hair suddenly changed?_

Two guards had walked into the room, as well as one of Arendelle's advisors.

_I have to get her back… Princess Anna and the Throne will be mine. I will be King Hans, no matter what._

"I'm going to look for Princess Anna," He informed them and walked towards the door.

"You cannot risk going out there again!" One of the guards said.

"If anything happens to her-"

"If anything happens to the Princess," The other guard cut in. "You are all Arendelle has left."

Hans thought deeply, sighing as he did so. He couldn't leave them. After all, he was all Arendelle had left. His thoughts were cut short by the sound of the doors opening and two servants helping Anna into the room, lifting her slightly as she did so. She looked cold: Very, very cold. Her previously red gleaming hair was now striped with icy white (much like the same colour of her sister's hair) and she had her hands held closely to her heart. They called Hans's name and he ran straight over to her, encasing her in his arms. He felt the coldness and knew that something wasn't right.

"Hans, you have to kiss me," Anna said desperately. "Now,"

"We'll give you two some privacy." Everyone else left the room, leaving just Hans and Anna together. Alone.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked her.

"Elsa struck me with her powers," Anna muttered weakly. _I knew it. I knew that Elsa did something._

"I thought you said that she'd never hurt you?" He questioned.

"I was wrong," Anna said, before clasping her heart in pain. Hans picked up her cold, weak body and carried her to the couch near the fire. "She froze my heart, and the only way to save me is with an act of true love."

"A true love's kiss," Hans realised. He stroked her face with his gloved hand.

_So that's why she came back: Because she thinks that I'm her true love. But, what if I'm not really her true love? What if it's that reindeer guy? What will happen to my chances of the throne if I kiss her and nothing happens, and so then she decides that I'm not really her true love and leaves me for that other guy? And then he gets the throne… He probably doesn't even want the throne! I do! I deserve that throne._

_ She is really pretty, even now when she's almost frozen to death. I thought that I liked her, not a true love though. Oh no… I'm supposed to kiss her and nothing will happen! But, what if I just don't kiss her? No, there is no way around this. If I don't kiss her now then she'll freeze to death, and that can't happen. She's all Arendelle has—_

_ Wait, no she's not! _The words the guard said to Hans earlier rang around his head. _If anything happens I'll be all Arendelle had left. All Arendelle has left. I'll be King! Finally! But, I can't just leave her to die; I'd never get away with it. Besides, for me to be legally counted as a King I would have to marry her, and how can I marry her if I can't even kiss her… Unless I just said that I married her._

_ No! I can't kill her. Can I? I like her too much._

_ Think of the throne, King Hans! Think of the throne._

_ Don't do it!_

_Do it already!_

Hans and Anna were about to kiss when Hans stopped. He needed to make his decision. He looked at Anna, her blue eyes closed shut peacefully and her lips already puckered and her cold breath so short he could swear she was nearly dead already. _I can't kill her… Come on Hans! Just say something that will crush her! She's supposed to be your true love, so what would crush you at a time like this._ With his hand still on her face, he pulled together the most evil grin he could and stared at her. _Go_!

"Oh Anna," Her eyes opened in surprise, probably wondering why he hadn't kissed her already. With a deep breath, he spoke again. "If only somebody loved you."

"What?" She whispered with confusion as he walked away from the couch towards the blinds. "You said you did."

Hans looked at his reflection in the window. He barely recognised that Prince that was always bullied by his brothers. Now he was the one doing the bullying, and all for the throne. _Eyes on the prize, Hans._ He started to draw the purple curtains to a close as he spoke. "As thirteenth in line to the throne in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew that I would have to marry into the throne somewhere."

"But- what are you talking about?" Anna stuttered, the coldness taking its effect. Hans removed his glove and turned blew out the candle that rested on its stand near Anna. If he was going to do this, he was not going to let anything get Anna back to health. She had to be dead for him to have the throne.

"As heir, Elsa would have been preferable, of course," Hans continued, now walking over to the big log fire and the main source of heat in the room. "But, no one was getting anywhere with her. But _you_,"

"Hans," She almost was crying.

"You were so desperate for love that you were willing to marry me just like that." With his gloves back on and the jug of water in his hands he set out to put out the fire. "I figured that after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

"Hans!" Anna reached out for the fire, only to fall onto the red rug in an ice cold heap. "No… Stop!"

"Then, Elsa doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her." Anna continued to beg him as he put the jug down on the table, laughing evilly as he did so. "Now all that left is to kill Elsa and bring back summer,"

"You're no match – for Elsa," Anna muttered angrily.

"No," Hans took her face loosely in his hands, staring deadly into Anna's eyes. "You're no match for Elsa. I on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

As Hans strode towards the door, he heard Anna mutter. "You won't get away with this."

He took one final look at the Princess who was going to be his bride, his ticket to the throne. "Oh… I already have." He closed the white door tightly and locked it, before putting the key into his pocket.

He sighed heavily. _Oh Hans,_ For some odd reason, it was his mother's voice he heard. _What have you done?_ He shook his head and took a shaky breath out. Even he had to admit that it wasn't the nicest approach, but why should he be nice to Anna? _It'll teach her right for choosing someone else to be her true love. As for Elsa, she's the one who brought this whole thing on. If she hadn't denied our marriage in the first place than Hans would be King by now, instead of being the murderer of Princess Anna. If Elsa had said yes then Anna wouldn't have grabbed her glove, and then Elsa's powers wouldn't have been exposed, and then she wouldn't have ran away, Anna wouldn't have gone after her, she wouldn't have fallen in love with someone else or get struck by Elsa's powers and I wouldn't have had to go through all this drama! Still… Now all that's left is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer._

The words echoed around Hans's head as he head to go and find a sword and some winter clothes. He would be king, and he'd make Elsa pay.


	12. Kill Elsa, bring back summer

**Hello readers! So as I was typing this chapter I realised that I'd made a mistake! I'd already written about Elsa breaking out when she doesn't actually do that until Hans goes to kill her in the prison. Sorry for the mistake, but for the sake of the story I've gone along with her breaking out earlier. It's not a huge problem, but I hate that it happened! Also, again, I do not own Frozen. All rights go to Disney. Now, on with the story! :D**

Hans recomposed himself, his hands still shaking beneath their gloves as he tried to get Anna's pleading out of his head. It was still ringing around his ears as he made his way back up towards where everybody was waiting: the meeting room. He wasn't sure if his hands were shaking from the guilt that was throwing him or the winter chill that was getting colder and colder by the second. But Hans knew who was causing it, everybody did. How bad will she react when she finds out her sister is dead?

"If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death!" An annoying voice spoke. Hans didn't need to question who that was. He opened the door to the meeting room and the cold faces looked up at him, probably wondering why is back alone. "Prince Hans…"

He looked sadly at the floor. "Princess Anna is… Dead," Everybody was shocked as the Duke of Weselton directed him to a chair, asking what it was that had happened. "She was killed- By Queen Elsa."

"Her own sister…" The Duke, as well as everyone else in the room seemed to have believed Hans's lie. _Keep it up Hans! _The voice called from his head. _They believe you! Remember: Bring back summer, bring back summer_. Hans repeated his Mantua in his head, keeping focused on the main goal. _Kill Elsa, bring back summer. Kill Elsa, bring back summer._

"At least we got to say our marriage vows, before she died in my arms." Hans slumped a little. _Why Hans? _His mother's voice rang through his head. Why hers? _Why do you have to do this? Does the throne really mean that much to you? Is it worth it?_

The Duke of Weselton stood up a little taller, fists clenched by his side. "There can not be any doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster, and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans," One of Arendelle's guards sighed. "Arendelle looks to you!"

"With a heavy heart," Hans said, trying to sound sincere. "I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and sentence her to death."

Hans was wrapped in winter wear almost immediately. Guards insisted to go with him, but he brushed them aside.

"You don't know what she's capable of," Hans stared at them. "You've only seen a winter, but I've seen someone freeze to death. She froze Princess Anna's heart; she'll freeze someone else's."

"But if you don't return-" The guard started, before Hans cut him off.

"I'll make sure that I do." Hans said. He stood outside the prison cell where Elsa had knocked the wall down.

He remembered the anger he felt, how much he wanted Elsa dead, and summoned it. He took the sword from one of the guards and opened the door, only to have an icy wind hit him. He stepped out into the cell and walked over to the Fjord, the snow blowing in his eyes so much he could barely see: But that was not going to stop him. He stumbled, being blown slightly by the storm that had occurred.

_Stay focused Hans_ he thought. _Keep your eyes on the prize. The whole of Arendelle is behind you, and why wouldn't you be? What are you again? Oh, right, you are the hero that will save Arendelle from destruction. Hero… King Hans of Arendelle, Hero… Imagine the look on William's face when he's only the king of some other kingdom and I'm the king AND the hero of Arendelle. Imagine all of their faces! Lonely, weak, ignored, forgotten Prince Hans is King Hans, hero to Arendelle. That's it! Just across the Fjord a little further and you'll be there! You'll finally find your own place, finally have it all! Just get to Elsa! Kill Elsa, bring back summer._

The storm got stronger as he made his was closer into the Fjord. He saw blue a little further ahead and knew he'd found it. He'd found Queen Elsa. If he could just kill her, he'd become king. King Hans, Hero of Arendelle. _Just a few more steps._

"Elsa!" Hans shouted above the wind. "You can't run from this!"

Elsa turned around, a scared look on her face. Hans could see clearly, but it was almost like he was encased around the storm, just him and Elsa. "Please, just- take care of my sister!"

_Oh sure, now you want me to take care of her._ "Your sister?" He said, stepping closer with the sword still hidden. "She'd been climbing through the mountain, weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." Elsa's face was listening intently, clinging onto each of Hans's words. "I tried to save her but it was too late: her skin was ice, her hair turned white… Your sister is dead, because of you!"

Elsa stumbled back slightly as the shock of the story hit her. She turned away from Hans, her face in despair. She brought her hands up to her face as she collapsed to her knees on the icy Fjord floor in tears. As she did, the storm went with it. He could see clearly across the icy Fjord and Arendelle castle was in sight.

_You told her. You did it. Kill her now while her back is turned and you'll become king! You'll get to own you own castle… your dream will come true! _The voice told Hans. Then his mother's voice spoke up. _Or you could leave. Go back and rule over a kingdom that isn't as broken down as this one… or don't rule over one at all! This need for the crown is getting out of hand! Look at the damage you are doing!_

He brushed his mother's voice aside. He drew out the sword as silently as he could, being very careful not to cause Elsa to hear him. Not that she could: she was too busy crying on the floor to notice. He walked towards her, the silver sword already positioned in his right hand. _Come on Hans! Just do it!_

With an evil grin spread across his face, he began to bring the sword down to Elsa's back. _Queen Elsa, so sad, so alone… Such a monster to notice her own death._ The voice barely even sounded like Hans anymore. Hans wasn't like this! Hans liked eating sandwiches, chocolate and meeting new people, seeing new places and imagining what it would be like to rule there. The real Hans hated evil, found it too often as nothing more than a nuisance. Hans's brothers were what Hans found evil: the way that they ignored him, mistreated him and pretended that he wasn't there at all. Being cast aside to be the unlucky, unloved thirteenth prince was evil. This new Hans, who decided that the throne was more important than anything else… This Hans was evil.

He brought the sword down in his still gloved hand, ready to hit Elsa's back and initially kill her, become king and rule over Arendelle without his brothers to stand in the way. Only he didn't. In a flash, Anna was in front of him with her hair now fully white bringing her hand up to stop Hans from killing Elsa. Before he even hit her, she froze over turning into a blue ice sculpture right before Hans's eyes. The sword hit Anna's finger and Hans was thrown backwards onto the Fjord floor and into darkness.


	13. Banned from Arendelle

Hans opened his eyes, the sunlight shining in. _Sunlight… This isn't right? _He used the wooden wall that behind him to stand up. He was on a boat, in the previously frozen Fjord. He coughed slightly, the impact not having of fully left from hitting the icy floor. He looked around, only to see that Arendelle was no longer frozen over, but in fact was quite the opposite. Summer was in full effect, but it wasn't from Hans killing Elsa. _What was it then?_

He turned to see Princess Anna walking over to him. Also on the ship was Elsa, an alive snowman, a reindeer and a blonde guy that looked at Hans with disgust. Anna walked right up to him. _I can't believe this. She was supposed to be dead! Not alive. Wait… if she's alive than people with know I lied, that Elsa didn't really kill her and that I did. Oh no…_

"Anna?" He asked in a mix between angry and confused. He walked over to her. "But- She froze your heart,"

Anna looked at him with a regal yet bored look, and Hans couldn't stand it. _How DARE she look at me like that! I am supposed to be king!_ The voice cried. Then, his mother's voice was back. _I tried to tell you Hans, but then again, you wouldn't listen. After all those years when no one listened to you, now look who the one is doing the ignoring!_ "The only frozen heart around here is yours."

Anna began walking away and Hans took that last comment like a hit in the face… Before Anna turned back around and actually hit him in the face, hurling him back into the Fjord's water. Only this time, he didn't emerge with seaweed on his head as he watched his possible new found love run towards the castle. No, this time he emerged to find two guards. They picked him out of the water, his horse also with them and the Duke of Weselton with them as well.

They were taken straight to the palace to change out of the Arendelle winter clothes he'd been given. The two guards glare at him as he came out of the room, the white gloves still perfectly clean.

"What?" Hans spat at them.

"Queen Elsa has given us her orders." One of the guards said.

"And what would those orders be, exactly?" Hans frowned at them. He didn't like their attitude.

"To send you back on a ship to the Southern Isles. Prince Hans, you are hereby banished from Arendelle for committing treason towards Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." The other guard said.

"What?" Hans was confused at that point. _Treason? No! No! I don't get treason! I ONLY WANTED THE THRONE! Oh no… What will everyone back home say? Vincent? William? I can't return to them! No! _"I thought that Arendelle was indebted to me! You can't just ship me back!"

"Queen Elsa's orders, and frankly, Arendelle was foolish to ever allow you here. You, Prince Hans, are a monster."

Hans let the words sink in: A monster. He'd called Elsa a monster, but he didn't realise just how much they affected him until he was called it. He was supposed to be Hans the Hero… When did he become such a monster? He stared his reflection, but didn't see the twenty-three year old monster. He sees the twelve year old boy, bullied by his brothers to the point of desperation who was now in their shoes. He was a monster, just like William, Derek and Desmond were all monsters to him. He never meant for it to come to this, the desperation inside him just won. His need to show that he was more than a spare brother overtook him, turning him into a monster. _Maybe that was what happened to William, Derek and Desmond. _Hans thought. _Maybe they became so afraid that a thirteenth brother would cause them to lose more attention than they already had that their monster won?_

"You are being shipped out immediately."

The guards carried him out of the room and towards the sunny docks of the Fjord, where Queen Elsa was stood talking to two people. Hans looked and saw who they were, suddenly searching for a place to hide.

"-I can't believe that you also have-" Princess Rapunzel was talking with Queen Elsa and Prince Eugene when she spotted Hans. "YOU! I can't BELIEVE you! What, you were just going to kill my cousins and take their throne! I despise you! I might just cut off trade to the Southern Isles as well!"

"As well, what do you mean, cut off trade as well?" Hans questioned.

"I have cut off any trading at all with the Southern Isles." Queen Elsa said, looking at Hans with disgust, yet still remaining every ounce the regal queen she was.

"What?" Hans couldn't believe it. If Vincent wasn't going to be angry before, he would now. Eugene put a protective arm around Rapunzel's shoulder. "You- You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever it is I wish. I am the Queen after all," Elsa smiled at him. "Take him away: I don't wish to look at him anymore."

Hans was forced towards a little cell in the boat. It was smaller than the one that Elsa had been forced into, with only a wooden bed and a bucket in it. Hans did not like it, he did not like it one bit. He was thrown into the cell and his head landed in the empty bucket.

He looked out of the iron door that was holding him back at the view of Arendelle. It was just like that the day that he'd arrived, only everyone was happier now than back then. He noticed a small man in a black suit with white hair combed back and saw him yelling at the guards. Hans was too far away to hear much, but he did hear the Duke shouting, "It's _Wesel_ton!" as he was dragged onto the other boat. Hans thought about leaving Arendelle, now an unsuccessful, unlucky and unloved thirteenth brother. He had failed. _At least there was one good thing_ He thought to himself._ I never have to see that Duke again!_

The ships sails dropped and the boardwalks were pulled up. When Hans had set off to Arendelle he had some of the villagers come to wave him off, but this time there was no one. Well, not no one: There were two guards the two guards that had waved him off eating sandwiches and laughing. Hans hated them, more than he hated the Duke. Well, not quite. The captain called out to the boat that the trip back to the Southern Isles would take just under a day. Hans slumped against the wall of the cell, recapping the trip and trying to figure out where he went wrong.

_What had happened? When did hope turn to mad desperation? Was it when Anna found someone else? Was it when Elsa broke out? Or was it always there, just sitting within me somewhere so far down I didn't even realise it. What will I say to Vincent? Oh no… He'll kill me. He will actually have me murdered. No. No. He wouldn't. Would he? He was the one who helped cause this, he never particularly loved me, but then again no one did. He could be partially to blame here. What about Arendelle's trade? Just how important was Arendelle in the trade market? Have I cost the Southern Isles more than I'd originally thought? If so, will it affect the punishment my brothers will choose for me? How- How on earth did I get myself into this? I should be king, not slumping in a cell!_

The boat skidded across the water and Hans looked at the summer sun. He may not have succeeded, but it was nice to have summer back. Hans was definitely more of a heat person than a winter snow person. He breathed in the smell of flowers that reminded him so much of his childhood days spend in the meadows of the Southern Isles avoiding his brothers and tried to relax a little as the boat drew nearer and nearer to whatever awaited him.

**Well guys, that's it! I hoped that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I will definitely not stop writing Frozen fanfics, maybe from someone else's point of view next time, because there is so much to write about! Thank you for all the follows, faves and reviews because it really brightened my day! Thank you guys! :D**


End file.
